Cream's Destiny
by Cream Star
Summary: Cream finds out something about herself that will change her forever.
1. The New Guardian

This is the first fan fic I've ever made, out of a lot. Of course it's about Cream, who's my favorite character. Note: This story is Tails and Cream supportive, so be careful if dislike the couple. No characters I have made are in this story. This first part may be a little confusing, but you'll get it later.

Cream's Destiny

The day draws to a close for Cream the Rabbit. Today was nothing special, played with her Chao a little and had some fun with her friends, nothing unusual. Her mom tucks her in for the night and leaves Cream with her Chao Cheese and Chocola. She wonders what tomorrow could have in store for her. She waits in her bed for sleep to overcome her, but has no idea how she just had the last day of her normal life.

* * *

Deep in a forest, never been explored by humans, awakens the once dead ultimate lifeform. Shadow the Hedgehog brushes through the trees and foliage. Weeks of recovery since his fall from ARK have exhausted him, but his power is finally restored. The only reason he even survived was because of his Super form's protection. Today he leaves this jungle. Before he moves on though, he senses something. A power source, not far from him, a power to great to be any normal object. 

"A Chaos Emerald!" he gasps. With one of those, he could be at full potential, being able to used Chaos Control and Chaos Spear again. He runs in the direction of its aura. He spends a few minutes searching, but there, out in a suspiciously open area, sits a green Chaos Emerald. He picks it up, now he was set, but suddenly, he hears footsteps approaching; robotic foot steps. He turns to where there coming from, and a small walker with a round bald man in it steps out of the trees. His face was too hard to forget.

"Eggman."

Doctor Eggman, in his personal Egg Walker, gives a small smile to Shadow.

"Let me guess, you want this Emerald don't you?" asked Shadow.

"Of course! Why else would I waste my time coming here? But it is nice to see you again Shadow."

Eggman fires a shot from the middle of his walker. Shadow leaps out of the way, lands, and charges at Eggman. Shadow curls into a ball and zooms through the walker's legs. The legs zap a little, but Eggman turns his whole cockpit around and fires at Shadow. Shadow zips past the shots, and uses his Chaos Emerald he just got to Chaos Spear at Eggman. The walker isn't fast enough to move out of the way and in a flash it explodes, with Eggman in the ruins. Shadow gives one of his mischievous chuckles, and moves on. What to do next? Well, the first thing he should do is reveal himself to the others, and the one person who he still has a score to settle with is first. Sonic.

* * *

The sun rises to fast. Before she knows it, Cream has to get out of bed. The sun blinds her big eyes, but she goes to the window and sticks her head out. She leans against the windowsill so her head is upside down and her ears dangle down below. She smiles at the sun. Today feels like an important day, some how it just seems like something important is going to happen. She pulls her head out and skips over to her bed, where her Chao still sleep. 

"Time to wake up, Cheese, Chocola." She gently shakes them a little. Their little eyes open slowly, but they quickly get up and are ready for the day. Cream gets herself ready, then leads them down stairs where she can smell breakfast. Her mom has it already set out. Cream hops in a chair.

"Good morning Mom!" she says to Vanilla.

"Good morning Cream." she replies. Cream rushes through her breakfast, still watching her manners of course. Afterwards, Cream takes her Chao outside to play. They play a variety of games, such as hide-n-seek and catch with a ball, since there isn't that much to do. During the ball game, Cream throws the ball at Chocola; he puts his arms up to catch it put it slips by and bounces off his head. Cream giggles, but Chocola doesn't go get the ball. Neither does Cheese. They just stare out into the distance, like something's there that interests them is there.

"Huh? What is it?" She looks where their looking, it doesn't look like anything is over there; it seems like a random area. Suddenly, her Chao's wings flap and they begin to fly in that direction. "Wait, where are you going?"

Her Chao don't listen, they just keep going in that direction, like something's pulling them that way. Cream chases after them, forgetting that her mom has no idea that she's going somewhere.

* * *

Cream follows her Chao quite a while; she can't seem to catch up with them not matter how fast she runs. 

"Wait, please stop!" But they don't even look at her, just keep moving. They've reached a forest, a familiar one. Cream looks ahead and sees Knuckles floating island, which she thinks is called Angel Island. Her Chao begin to fly up towards it. Cream flaps her ears and follows them. Why would they go there? She didn't even know they knew this place! When they reach the island, the Chao continue to move ahead. Cream struggles to keep up with them. It's not long before they can see the shrine of the Master Emerald ahead. Cream doesn't see Knuckles anywhere. Her Chao don't seem to care, they just keep moving.

"Stop please!" she tries to call to them, to get them to stop, but they don't. She almost trips on her way up to stairs to the Master Emerald. Her Chao reach the top. Cream tries to follow, but gets stopped.

"Hey! Cream!" yells Knuckles from the bottom of the stairs. He must have been on the other side of the shrine. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry Knuckles, but Cheese and Chocola are acting weird and lead me here!"

"Well take them and get out of here! This isn't a place to be playing around."

"I know, I'll try to get them out of here, sorry." Cream makes it to the top of the stairs. "Come on, let's go somewhere else"

Her Chao still don't pay attention to her, they just stare at the Master Emerald, like their looking at their reflection on it. Then, suddenly, a voice comes out of no where, a soft voice that seems friendly, and familiar to Knuckles.

"You have served your purpose, thank you, you may be free now" Says the voice. Cream's Chao blink out of their state and their faces turn back to normal; they turn around and smile at Cream.

"Are you guys okay? Why did you lead me here?" She asks them. They just stare at her, like they have no idea what she's talking about. The Master Emerald behind them begins to glow. Knuckles runs up to them.

"What's going on? And that voice, it seems familiar" he says. The sky darkens, for what seems to be no reason. The Master Emerald glows still, even brighter in the dark. Out of the top of the Emerald shoots a green beam of light and a figure appears inside of it. Cream is sacred now and Knuckles just stares in confusion. The figure is an Echidna, it's obvious, and it is girl with the ancient tribes clothing. She smiles at Cream.

"Tikal!" Knuckles exclaims.

"Who?" asks Cream, but Knuckles doesn't get a chance to answer before Tikal speaks.

She says, "Cream, am I correct," Cream nods, "Good, I'm Tikal and I have something very important to tell you. I asked your Chao to bring you here. Chaos, a water spirit, used to be the guardian of Chao in my generation, but now, Chaos has moved on and can't protect them anymore. Now, people can cause harm to them and there's no one that can help them. So, we have looked out for someone with a strong, clean heart and is very kind to Chao. After searching for a while, Cream, we found you. Today is the day we grant you the powers Chaos had of sensing danger to Chao and being able to call on their help whenever necessary."

Tikal stretches out her arms and a few green sparkles come out of her hand and touch her. They tickle her a little, but she feels refreshed from them.

"Cream, you are now the new guardian of Chao." She continues. "You are now in charge of stopping all danger that can be fall upon them. This is a big responsibility and we hope you can handle this. I'm sorry if this is sudden, but I don't have time to explain anymore. Good luck and I hope you do well."

The line dims away and Tikal disappears with it. Even when she's gone and everything goes back to normal, Cream still stares at that spot. What just happened?

"Whoa…" says Knuckles, confused, "You… Cream… if what she just said is true, than you're the new guardian of Chao!"

"I am? What's that?" She asks.

"What's that?! Cream, you protect Chao from danger, like I protect the Master Emerald."

"Really?! So…I don't get it."

Knuckles sighs. "Cream, you're in charge of Chao. Like yours, if anything happens to them you have to stop it or help. That's your new job"

"I-," She's interrupted by the ground shaking.

"Great, what now?" says Knuckles.

Over the island flies one of Eggman's battleships, flying by. Cream gets a weird feeling in her and begins to run in the direction its going.

"Wait, where are you going?" asks Knuckles, "We don't have to stop Eggman every time he flies by."

"I know, but I have feeling I should follow it. That it's going to do something." She replies. She continues to run after it, Knuckles follows behind her.

* * *

Shadow jumps out of his hiding spot, a tree not far from the shrine. Knuckles and Cream had just run by. He had seen the whole thing. He'd come here looking for Sonic and hid so no one else would see him, but he ended up seeing Cream's initiation as the new guardian of Chao. That ship that had flown by made him made him curious. Maybe if he followed them to the ships destination it would bring him back with Eggman, who he had more issues to cover with, and Sonic. Shadow follows slowly behind them, making sure not to be spotted.

So? That's the begining.


	2. Cream's Capture

Thanks. This might be confusing, this used to be in 6 pionts of view and shoving it into one isn't easy.

* * *

Cream and Knuckles follow the ship as fast as they can, Shadow as close behind as possible. They jump off the island and begin going in some what the way Cream came. Knuckles catches up to her and runs at her side. 

"Where are we going?" he asks her.

"I'm not sure, but it feels important." She responds.

Cream grabs her Chao who are struggling to catch up and holds them the rest of the way. The battleship is already way ahead of them. Up ahead, the forest begins to disappear and turn into a field. It's kinda familiar to Cream. The field is full of flowers and she can hear a waterfall further on. She remembered bringing Cheese here before. This was Chao Garden. The battleship has stopped moving and robots begin flooding out of the ship and moving for the nearest Chao.

"Oh no!" says Cream.

They stop running and exam the scene. Eggman's robots are abducting Chao, for reasons they can't guess. Behind them, Shadow zips behind a rock near the waterfall and watches.

"Stop please, your hurting them!" Cream yells at the robots.

"I've got them!" Knuckles tells her and charges towards the nearest robot. He punches through it and look for another one. Most of the robots already have Chao and he can't hurt them or Cream will tell him out for that. Knuckles doesn't get to hit another because Eggman interrupts him.

"Mwhahahahaha!" he laughs over a speaker on his ship, "You think you can stop me! All units fall back!"

The robots all return to the ship and get beamed up with the crying Chao. Knuckles glares at them as they disappear. The ship begins to move away. Cream tells her Chao to follow her and flaps her ears and flies towards the ship.

"Come on!" She sticks out a hand for Knuckles. He grabs it and flies with towards the ship. Still on the ground, Shadow runs out of behind the rock and frowns at the ship above. Then he remembers he has a Chaos Emerald. He smirks and uses it to Chaos Control to the ship.

* * *

Cream and Knuckles land on the back of the ship, its runway, and Cream looks around for any sign of the robots. Up ahead is and entrance to the inside of the ship. 

"Now what?" asks Knuckles.

"We have to save the Chao!" she responds and runs ahead into the ship.

"Hey, wait! She's getting in above her head." Knuckles runs after her and enters the ship where she went in. Cream isn't anywhere to be seen. He looks around to see where she could've gone, but this room has a lot of different directions she could've gone, up, down, down the hallway is a turn to the right or left. He sighs, another day or heroism.

* * *

Cream looks around the corner, making sure there were no robots around. She runs down it towards a door where she felt the Chao were, Cheese and Chocola follow her. She wasn't sure how she would save them, but she felt like she had to. Cream reaches the door and opens it, for some reason not locked. She was right, the Chao are there in the small, compacted room, in little cages. 

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get you out." She tells them. She tries to find a way to open the cages, but there doesn't seem to be a way. It's probably something mechanical, she thought.

"So, Creamy, did you come to join your friends?" says a voice behind her. She looks behind her and sees Eggman with a few robots behind him. Cream quivers a little, what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Shadow zips through the ship. He'd lost Knuckles and Cream when he got on, but he doesn't care anymore. Why would Eggman want Chao? He's obviously not going to raise them. Shadow decides he's going to find that out. He works his way to the control room, which is always at the top. He'd already teleported inside, so going up was no problem. The alarms blared when he ran by the security cameras, but it's not like they can stop him. When Shadow reaches the top, he hide behind the doorway to the controls, Eggman is there. 

"This is perfect." Eggman says to himself, "Now all I need is the Master Emerald and then I'll be able to make a clone of Chaos! This clone will be more powerful than the original and will obey me to conquer the world!" He laughs to himself.

"No you don't!" Shadow jumps out from behind the door and faces Eggman. "Whatever Chaos maybe, I won't let you succeed in conquering this planet."

Eggman shows a little surprise, but then smiles. "You think you can stop me? Well, you have another thing coming. Seize him!"

Shadow looks behind him and robots begin firing at him. He jumps at them and begins picking them off, one by one.

* * *

That's it for now, because next I'm going to need bring other characters in so this is a good place to stop. 


	3. The Escape

Thanks, I didn't know it was that good. Now, no story is perfect without Tails, so let's bring him in this. I can't get the line to work now for some reason, so I'll tell you when it changes settings.

Amy walks along the soothing beach near Station Square. The blue water reminds her of her love Sonic. No matter how hard you try to hold water, it always slips away. She sighs, just like Sonic. There's got to be some way to get him to stop running and pay attention to her. She looks up, and oddly, Sonic is lying in a beach chair, basking and trying to act cool. Amy smiles and trots over to him.

"Hey Sonic!" she yells to him. Sonic jumps in surprise and falls out of his chair, but gets up quickly.

"A-Amy!" He says nervously.

"Hi Sonic, what's going on?"

"N-nothing. What do you want?"

"What do you mean? I just want to say hi."

"Sure…"

"What's wrong? Do you need a hug?"

"Uh…"

Amy attempts to hug him, but Sonic jumps on her head and jumps off. He runs away, too fast for Amy. Amy puts on a sad face and walks away.

_Change in setting_

Sonic looks behind him to make sure Amy wasn't following then slows down. She is such a pest, he thinks. He stops. He hears something like a robot near by and of course Sonic has to investigate. He runs in the direction of the sound until he finds an empty part of the beach with just sand. It would be empty if Tails, his plane the Tornado 2 parked at the side, and one of Eggman's robot controlled vessels weren't messing around there. This vessel is snake like and has drills in front of it. The snake like robot burrows into the ground near Tails and Tails looks around, waiting for it to come up. In the middle of the sand, Sonic sees the shine of a Chaos Emerald. Then he sees the shadow of the robot sneaking behind Tails.

"Tails look out!" he yells. Tails looks behind him and Sonic leaps out to him and Spin Dashes. The robot pops out and Tails jumps as it nearly hit him. Sonic smashes into the robot before it lunges at him. He puts a hole right through it and it falls over in a heap.

"Saving me again…" Tails murmurs.

"What's going on?" Sonic asks.

Tails picks up the Chaos Emerald in the sand. "Well, Eggman tried to get this using that robot, but he just left that thing here and flew away in one of his ships."

"So, why don't we chase after him?"

"We are! Come on!" Tails jumps into the pilot seat of the Tornado 2 and Sonic jumps in back. The propeller begins to spin and the plane takes off. He turns the plane and heads in the direction he saw it go. It appears on his radar almost instantly. The ship is cylindered except for a runway in the front. It has a main tower in the middle and the rest is full of random machinery. When they get in range of it firing on them, Tails transforms the plane into its combat mode. The ship notices then automatically and opens fire.

"Just land on it, we'll destroy it from the inside!" Sonic tells Tails.

"Okay." Tails flies the Tornado 2 towards it, trying to dodge the shots without Sonic falling off. He shoots a missile at one of the guns firing at them and destroys it. Then he flies behind one of the turrets and another gun tries to fire at him but hits the gun he flew behind. Eggman need to learn how to use his brain, Tails thinks to himself. He brings the plane around and turns it into the Cyclone to land on the ship. The feet thud on the ship and Sonic jumps off.

"Alright, let's go!" Sonic runs ahead.

"Hey, wait!" Sonic stops and turn around. "I'm in the Cyclone, you can't go too fast." Sonic sighs. He begins to walk so Tails can keep up.

_Change_

Cream rubs Cheese's head a little. Eggman had put them in a cell, not that big but sufficient. Chocola sits next to her. She had just been trying to do what Tikal told her to do, but Eggman wouldn't let her. This is tougher than she thought. Now she could only wait until someone came to save her. There's a thud on the door to the room her cell is in. Cream looks up at it. There are a few more thuds and the door falls down, Knuckles walks in. Cream smiles at him.

"There you are Cream!" Knuckles says, "Look what you got into."

"I know, sorry. I promise I'll be more careful." She replies.

"You better." Knuckles smashes a hole in her cell, "Now let's go!"

They run out of the room and work their way outside.

_Change_

Eggman gapes at the situation. Sonic and Tails have just landed in, Cream has escaped with Knuckles and Shadow was just about done with the robots, but he needs to keep the Chao and get the Chaos Emeralds.

"Alright, no more games." Eggman looks behind him and Shadow steps out of the smoke of the burning metal at the other side of the small square room. Eggman frowns; trapped. He considers his options, and then decides on something drastic. He grabs his speaker and talks into it.

"Listen up all mutate animals invading my ship, you have five minutes till this thing blows sky high!" He yells into it. He puts it down and runs past Shadow to go get the Chao.

"Oh no!" Shadow says. He turns around and runs as fast as he can back down the ship.

_Change_

"Knuckles, what are we going to do?" Cream asks him.

Knuckles runs out the door to the inside of the ship. He gets blow back a little by the rushing air. Cream follows him out.

"I'm not sure!" He looks around for an escape. There, a little ways ahead, he sees Sonic and Tails. Sonic is barking something to Tails who is in the Cyclone. Knuckles never thought he would be happy to see him. "Come on!" He grabs Cream's arm so she follows. "Hey Sonic!"

Sonic looks over to them and frowns. "Knuckles! What are you doing here?!" he yells at him.

"Don't ask me! Cream brought me here." He gestures to Cream behind him. She smiles.

"Wait," she says, "what about the Chao?"

"There's no time for that Cream!"

"What Chao?" Tails asks.

"It's nothing" Knuckles tells him. "So, how do we get out of here?" The Tornado?"

"No, it can't hold all of you." Tails tells him.

"So… what do we do?" Cream asks.

Sonic clenches his fists. No matter what they all couldn't get off in time. There's got to be something…

"Sonic!" Shadow comes running in from the main tower of the ship. He stops next to them. "Tails, give Sonic your Chaos Emerald!"

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Tails picks the Chaos Emerald he got on the beach out from the Cyclone and throws to Sonic.

"Alright, do you think you can pull off a Chaos Control with me?" Shadow asks him.

"You bet!" Sonic replies.

"Okay, then I've got these two," he moves to Knuckles and Cream, "you get the fox and the walker."

Sonic and Shadow hold up their Emeralds and they shine brightly.

"Chaos Control!" They both say, and disappear in a flash of light, seconds before the ship self-destructs.


	4. The Night Before

Thanks, and maybe it was rushed but I can't remember. This part has more dialogue and is a little shorter. TailsXCream also begins here, yay! And don't get confused after the second line, it'll be explained in the end of this chapter.

* * *

Back on Angel Island, there's a big flash of green light and Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Cream all appear on the floating hunk of land. They all breathe easy and relax, except for Shadow who always seems to be ready for anything, but it's not long before they begin to question.

"Thanks Shadow, I guess there's nothing that can keep you down" Sonic says.

"It was nothing. Please to mention anything about it." Shadow replies.

"Alright," Sonic starts, "So what exactly were you too doing there in the first place? And Shadow…"

"Well-" Cream tries to say before Knuckles interrupts.

"We were chasing after Chao that Eggman had captured for some reason." Knuckles says.

"Yeah, but how did you get to be with Cream?" Tails asks, suspiciously.

"I can answer that." Shadow replies. "That rabbit, this morning she was given the responsibility of being the guardian of Chao. She went to the garden to save them from Eggman"

"What?!" Sonic exclaims, "I'm still confused!"

"Hey! How would you know all this?" Knuckles asks Shadow.

"I just happened to be there at the time." He replies.

"Guardian of Chao? What do you mean?" Tails asks, still in the Cyclone.

"This morning," Cream begins, "My Chao brought me here and some girl came out of Knuckles Emerald and told me that I was in charge of protecting all the Chao everywhere. So, I guess I am the guardian of Chao." She shrugs.

"But you're only six!" Tails says. She shrugs again.

"Okay, now that we're all on the same page, can you all get off my island!" Knuckles yells.

"But this is important Knuckles!" Tails retorts.

"I don't care! Talk about it somewhere else."

"Geez Knuckles, don't have a cow." Sonic says. "Come on Tails."

"Wait, I need to get the Cyclone out of here. You go on." He replies.

"Stop Sonic." Sonic turns around and Shadow walks up to him.

"Look whose up again. I'm not surprised you're alive."

"Whatever. I've finally found you and I'm challenging you to a race."

"Oh, you're on!" Sonic and Shadow run off, too fast to be seen. Cream begins to walk away.

"Cream, wait," Knuckles calls to her. "Come here."

Cream turns around and walks back to him. "Yes." She says nervously.

"I noticed that you're not really the fighting type, but now you're supposed to protect Chao from danger. How are you going to do that? If you can't fight back against someone threatening them, then there's no point in being a guardian."

"But…people get hurt then."

"Yeah, but that's sometimes the only way to get rid of them. I want to see you here tomorrow at 9:00 to start training."

"But-"

"No buts."

She frowns and begins to walk home. Tails jumps out of the Cyclone and runs to catch up to her.

"What was that about" He asks her.

"Knuckles thinks I should come to him so he can teach me how to fight."

"Why? You don't need to be able to fight."

"Actually he's sort of right…so tomorrow I have to come back here so he can teach me."

"Oh, well, I'll see ya later then!"

She nods and Tails leaves her alone.

* * *

The robot grasps Cream tight. Tails considers his options. He stands at the foot of a 6-story robot that wants to kidnap Cream and take her away from him. He doesn't have any planes to use. He's not sure where he is or how he got here, but he has to save Cream. He looks around, maybe there's something he can use to reach her. There's a building next to him that he never noticed. He could worry about the sense in this later. Tails runs at it and spins his tails so he can "fly" up the side of the building. He pushes his feet off the building to fling him towards the robot. He still spins his Tails so that he'll make it to the robot. Tails lands on its arm and runs to Cream.

"Cream, are you alright?" She nods at him. He tries to pull the fingers open but who's he kidding, he's not that strong. The robot turns its other arm towards him and tries to hit him. He jumps so that the fist smashes its own arm and breaks it off. He just hopes Cream lands softly on the ground. Tails runs up the rest of the arm to the neck and flies to the top of its head. Maybe there's an opening to the inside, he thinks. Fortunately, there is a door that leads inside. He opens it and climbs down the ladder inside. Oddly, there's no one at the cramped controls. Like before, he'll worry about the sense in this later. He begins working at them, trying to find an off switch somewhere. He presses a button that is red and bigger than the others and the robot shuts down. He climbs back out of the control room and flies down to where Cream landed.

She is out of the hand that had fallen off; Tails can't even see the arm anywhere. "How do you get out of that Cream?" He asks.

She acts like he never said anything. "Thank you Tails. That was really brave of you." Cream gives him a light kiss on the cheek. Tails blushes, and then…he wakes up.

Tails opens his eyes fast and sudden. He's at his house in bed.


	5. Training Day

I'll try to keep it present tense. It isn't easy shoving some scenes in that have to be there, like I said this used to be 7 seperate stories.

* * *

The next morning, Tails hurries out of bed and immediately gets ready for the day and rushes out the door. He spins his tails to speed up and runs through the forest near his house towards Angel Island. He flies up to it, since it is floating, and runs towards the center where the shrine and Knuckles should be. And he is there, sitting and staring at nothing. Tails runs up to him. 

"Am I late?" He asks.

"For what?"

"Cream's guardian training."

"Uh, no." Knuckles looks at the sun "She shouldn't be here for about an hour. Why would you come?"

"Uh, because I'm interested."

Knuckles raises an eyebrow but shrugs, "Fine, just don't get in the way"

Tails smiles, "So, what should we do till she gets here?"

Knuckles shrugs but doesn't say anything.

"I shouldn't even have asked" Tails murmurs.

* * *

Tails spends the hour examining the area around the shrine. The shrine is made out of a very old simple concrete. That's what he found out over boredom. He bets Knuckles didn't even know that. When Cream finally arrives, he's already wishing he didn't come. Knuckles leads him and Cream away the shrine into the woods. They are lead to an open area that is a little rough. 

"Tails, what are you doing here?" Cream asks him.

"I'm just watching." He replies. He sits down on a rock near by to watch.

"Okay, Cream, let's start now." Knuckles tells her

"Start what?" She asks.

"What do you mean? I'm going to teach you how to fight."

"Why?"

"Because it is necessary to know how to defend against people!"

"Why?"

"Because not all people are nice and go for talking things through!"

Cream scratches her head a little. "Okay…but why not?"

Knuckles growls and slaps his forehead. Tails chuckles a little.

"We've to more to do than I thought…"Knuckles whispers to himself.

* * *

Knuckles, after explaining why she needs to learn this, begins to teach her basic punches and moves, she seems to understand fine. But then she begins to get tired after Knuckles has her do a few weird drills. He has to give her a break often, but Cream slowly learns how to fight and be a tougher person. The day goes by slowly, Tails tries to stay entertained, but sometimes they did the same thing over and over again. Of course, there were a few problems with Cream's lack of taste for this and she isn't that strong, but it finally came down to Cream's final test. 

"Alright Cream," Knuckles begins, "it's time we saw how strong I've made you now. Your final test will be to fight against me!"

Cream stammers a little. "Fight you! B-but I'm just a beginner!"

"Yeah, Knuckles, how do you expect her to beat you?" Tails asks.

"I don't." He answers. "I just want to see how good she does."

"But Knuckles-" Tails tries to say.

"Hey! Who's the teacher here?"

"You."

"That's right, so what I say goes." Tails frowns. "Alright Cream, whenever you're ready!"

Cream swallows nervously and faces Knuckles. This would be her first fight against someone, anyone. She had just spent the last 6 hours training for this; if she lost then it would make it all seem pointless. She looks in Knuckles eyes, who are a little anxious. Cream gathers her courage and jumps at Knuckles.

Knuckles lurches to the side and out of the way. He throws a punch at Cream. It hits her on the cheek. She puts her hand where he hit her. She'd rarely before ever gotten hurt, and she wasn't used to it. She gets herself to throw a punch back, but Knuckles easily dodges it. He strikes again, but Cream thinks fast and jumps back. She flaps her ears so she can fly and charges towards Knuckles. Knuckles ducks, but Cream stops above him and kicks him in the head. He falls back and nearly trips over himself, but holds his ground. Knuckles jumps at Cream, but Cream moves, still flying.

Tails watches as if it's entertainment. Cream is actually putting up a fight and giving Knuckles something to look out for. He watches as Cream gives Knuckles a blow in the chest. Knuckles stammers, this was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He might actually lose! Cream catches him off guard and hits him in the head. He falls towards the ground but he uses his hands to catch himself. Before he can pull himself up though, Cream kicks him in the back and he hits the ground. Sense he hit the ground, he loses…

* * *

Sonic barges into Tails house. He and Tails were going to go look for Chaos Emeralds together, so Eggman can't get them; he's obviously up to something. 

"Tails!" He yells through the house, but no answers. "That's weird." He walks by a table and sees a note on it. He picks it up and reads it.

"Sonic, I went to Angel Island to watch Cream train with Knuckles; sorry I can't help you look for Emeralds. Use the radar next to this note to find them. –Tails"

Sonic looks at the small, handheld radar next to him, just big enough to fit in his hands. "Hm, I guess I'm on my own." He grabs the radar and zooms out of the house.

* * *

That's it for right now, but I'll be back!


	6. Amy in Trouble

Here's the next short chapter, we're almost to the main battle scene and some nice parts.

* * *

Tails bursts out laughing, Knuckles gets up from his humiliating defeat by Cream. Her, out of all people, beat him! He's the one who trained her, how could he lose? Knuckles glares at Tails, laughing at him.

"Are you okay?" Cream asks him.

"I'm fine." Knuckles tells her, annoyed.

"Uh, Tails, what's so funny?" Cream says to him.

Tails freezes and stops laughing. "Uh, nothing, I really liked that fight."

Cream smiles, but Knuckles still glares at him. "Yeah, what was so funny?" Knuckles asks him in a harsh tone.

"I said nothing."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Well…"

"You know what, how about you fight me!"

"What?!"

"But Knuckles-" Cream tries to say.

"No, come on Tails! Unless you think you're too weak."

Tails frowns, he doesn't want to fight and he probably wouldn't win but Knuckles won't leave him alone till he does. And maybe he could impress Cream…wait, why would he want to do that?

"Okay, okay, just stop being annoying." Tails tells Knuckles.

"Alright!" Knuckles leads Tails a few steps to where he had just fought Cream. Cream skips to the sidelines. "Let's do this foxy!"

Knuckles makes the first move this time. He charges at Tails and punches. Tails slips out of the way, and not knowing what to do, hits him as hard as he can. Now that isn't really that hard. Knuckles smashes Tails in the face. Tails nearly collapses, but he holds. Tails spins around and kicks high at Knuckles. Knuckles catches his leg and pushes it away. He punches Tails back again. Tails gasps slightly but keeps standing. This is going to tougher than he thought, and he thought it was going to be tough to begin with! Tails spins his tails to fly and lands on a big rock. Knuckles charges and punches through it. Tails jumps off at the last second and rapidly kicks at Knuckles. Knuckles has a hard time blocking and gets kicked a bunch in the face. Knuckles staggers back and give Tails time to kick him in the back. Knuckles doesn't hesitate this time and turns around and punches straight at Tails. Tails ducks and sweeps at Knuckles legs with his tails. Knuckles tries to catch his balance, but he falls backwards. He rolls and somersaults back so he can come up on his feet fast, but Tails jumps and hits Knuckles in the face and knocks him down. Game, set and match.

"No!" Knuckles yells. "No, no, no! How did this happen?!"

Tails chuckles. "Sorry Knuckles, I guess you're losing your touch."

Knuckles slams his fist into the ground and gets up. "Fine, then how about you fight Cream?"

"What?! Knuckles I think your going to far now!"

"Yeah," Cream says, "I'm not going to fight Tails!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's my friend!"

"What about me?"

"You're not as big of one."

"Please Cream! Please fight Tails!" Knuckles tries to give her a pitiful look.

"Oh, okay."

"What?!" Tails yells at her. "Cream!"

"He said please." Tails slaps his forehead in disgust.

Cream grabs his arm and drags him to what they are using as a battlefield. "But Cream, I don't want to!" Tails tries to tell her.

"I know, but Knuckles does."

Tails sighs, what's the use? Tails goes to the side he was on when he fought Knuckles and Cream takes the opposite. Tails doesn't want to hurt her though, his mind won't let him, but Cream looks like she's ready to roll.

"Begin!" Knuckles announces.

Cream leaps at Tails and tries to punch him. Tails moves out of the way, but doesn't take the chance at hitting her back. How could he do something like that? Cream turns around and tries to hit him again, but he staggers out of the way. Cream quickly jumps him and kicks him in the back. Tails stumbles, but keeps himself up. He's hoping Cream will get tired and stop because he's not going to attack her. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. Cream smashes him in the face with a blow harder than expected. Actually, not even expected at all! Tails knows, even if he started attacking now she would still beat him. This is incredible, he thinks to himself, she's strong, can fly, and is agile all at once! What a guardian she will make, maybe even better than Chaos! Aw, how sweet, Tails thinks again. Cream interrupts him though when she punches him in the stomach. Tails gasps and everything goes black.

* * *

Out of all places, the last Chaos Emerald had to be in the desert. Sonic had already found three Chaos Emeralds and this was the last one, Eggman has two, Shadow has one, and he got one from Tails yesterday when Shadow told Tails to give it to him. Now, he's ready to leave the hot desert the last Emerald was in. He turns around to go, but freezes. He hears a voice, coming from no where.

"Help Sonic!" The voice yells at him. He recognizes the voice right away.

"Amy!" Sonic exclaims. She's in trouble! But Amy is no where near here, how'd he here her voice? Right now, he can't worry about that. He turns around and begins speeding away. Eggman must have her, he thinks. He hears something coming from behind and looks over his shoulder. Shadow is running towards him at full speed.

"Sonic!" Shadow tries to get his attention.

"What are you doing here Shadow?" Sonic asks, "I don't have time for games! I have to get Tails and go rescue Amy!"

"Why, what happened to her?"

"I'm not sure, but I have to save her!"

"Then I'm coming too!"

"You are?"

"I've got nothing better to do."

"Alright, then let's go, to Angel Island!"

"Why?"

"I need Tails to take me to Eggman's base!"

"Oh yeah, then let's go."

They both run off through the sand. Amy hold on…Sonic hopes.


	7. A Tragic Day

Here is the next part. It should be interisting and usually leaves the people who read it in suspense. My favorite part actually.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow find Tails and Cream in an open part of the island. Tails is sitting on a log and Cream's jumping around punching and practicing. Sonic rushes up to Tails and taps is shoulder.

"Ah!" Tails jumps. "Oh, Sonic! What are you doing here?"

"We need to go save Amy!" Sonic tells him.

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but she's in trouble."

Cream jumps at a rock and punches it in front of Tails, so Sonic and Shadow see, they stare in amazement.

"Whoa! What happened to her?!" Sonic asks in his shock.

"Knuckles was training her, and she can hit hard…" Tails replies.

"Okay, well where's Knuckles?"

"He went to check on the Master Emerald and hasn't come back. I think something happened to it."

"That's his problem, let's go!"

"Cream!" Cream looks over there way. "We've got to go."

Cream skips over to them. "Why?"

"Amy is in trouble I guess."

"Oh! Am I coming?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Oh, come on Tails! Please!"

Tails loses control of his thoughts then. Cream stares at him irresistibly! What would she think if he said no?

"Uh, sure, you can come!"

Cream jumps with joy. "'How pathetic…" Shadow rudely comments.

"Shadow, that wasn't nice!"

"So?"

Cream clenches her fists and Shadow backs off.

* * *

Tails, Sonic, Shadow and Cream all rush to Tails house. They pack into the Tornado 2, Sonic and Shadow hang on the wing while Cream sits in back. They set off towards Eggman's "secret" base. It's not really secret, it's impossible to miss. Eggman's base is in the middle of a forest, but apparently Eggman doesn't care if people find him.

Tails flies towards the base, the guns begin to notice him. He could transform into combat mood, but Sonic or Shadow would fall off and there's no place Cream would go since there's no backseat in that mode. So he'll have to stay in this bi-plane state, despite how much he likes the combat mode. Plus, he has to move slowly so Sonic or Shadow don't fall off. The guns fire and Tails takes an easy turn to avoid them.

"Uh, Sonic, Shadow, can you guys just jump off?" Tails asks. "I'll meet you down there."

"Alright, come on Shadow!" Sonic says.

Shadow just nods. Tails swoops a little closer to the ground and the two hedgehogs jump off the plane. Tails smiles, now he can get close enough to the base to use the Cyclone as a land vehicle.

"You okay Cream?" Tails asks her.

"Yeah, of course!" She tells him.

Tails focus on his flying again. He fires a few bullets at a gun, it fires back. Tails turns the plane on its side to decrease the chance of being hit. Cream holds on in the back. Tails moves up and dives back down. He fires a missile at the gun and destroys it. He pushes a button and the plane turn into the Cyclone walker and lands on top of where the gun used to be. Cream has to get out since there's only one seat.

"Are you okay Cream?" Tails wonders.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sonic and Shadow catch up to them, they weren't too far away. "Alright, Tails you go into the base and get the Chaos Emerald from Eggman. The rest of us will go find Amy." Sonic orders.

"Got it!" Tails confirms. He walks off in the Cyclone.

* * *

Eggman's base is circular, with laser cannons surrounding the perimeter. Beyond those, there's a bunch of random Eggman creations, like runways and robot factories. In the center is a tower that is shaped like Eggman's head, of course. Eggman works in there. So that would be where the Chaos Emerald is. Tails heads towards the impossible to miss tower. The others all ran off to check around the base using Shadow's ability to sense presences. The problem is the Cyclone isn't the fastest method of transportation. A few robots try to block Tails path but they don't stand a chance before Tails blasts them to pieces. When Tails reaches the door to the tower he gets out of the Cyclone so he can open the door without attracting attention. He walks to the door and tries to open it using the mini-computer on the side. In the middle of his hacking, he hears a big smash behind him. He turns around and sees in terror…his Cyclone in pieces! Smashed down and destroyed! Behind the rubble is Eggman in a robot about one and a half times taller than the door Tails was trying to open, which was big!

"So Tails, trying to break in I see?" Eggman says in a mischievous voice.

Tails doesn't respond he just stares at the wreckage of the first plane he had ever made. He slowly walks up to it and kneels near it. He can see the piece of metal that had his symbol on it. He picks it up and he almost cries, but then he remembers who did this.

"Aw, did I hurt your toy?" Eggman taunts.

Tails clenches his fists and glares at Eggman, whose looking down on him from his robot. Tails gets up and faces him. "You did this! To my only creation! I'm going to make sure you don't get paid back!"

Eggman raises an eyebrow but shrugs. "Oh really? How exactly are you going to beat me?"

Tails stops and thinks, how is going to beat him? He has beaten him before, but this time he was facing a robot 5 times taller than him and he had nothing to fight with. Eggman makes the robot stick out an arm and pick Tails up. Tails struggle but it's no use, he wasn't trained like Cream.

"You're coming with me." Eggman says. Tails gives up trying to escape and just hopes he can be saved this time.

* * *

Sonic, Cream and Shadow find Amy cornered near a pile of beat up metal holding her Piko Piko Hammer trying to fight off robots who want to capture her.

"Amy!" Sonic calls out to her. She looks over their way and smiles.

"What took you so long?!" She yells back.

Sonic and the others jump in and smash robots away from Amy, trying to not pay attention to Cream who can fight now. Amy stares at her the whole time. When all of them are piles of debris they ask Amy to explain herself.

"First, I want to know how Cream all of sudden can whoop Eggman's robots." Amy asks.

"I'm not really sure myself." Sonic says. Cream blushes. "But what are you doing here Amy?!"

"I saw one of Eggman's robots in Station Square the other day, so I followed it and it took me here. I snuck in with it and listened in on Eggman's conversation with it."

"And then?" Shadow remarks.

"Then-" Amy is cut off by the sound of big footsteps. Everyone, but Amy, turns around and sees Eggman in a huge robot. It's a humanoid robot, and is about 15 feet tall. In on of its hands is…Tails!

"Hello my unwelcoming friends!" Eggman says with a smile.

"Eggman, Tails!" Sonic yells. "What are you doing with him?"

"Leave him alone!" Cream yells too.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm just going to blast him to oblivion." Eggman says calmly.

"What?!" Tails begins to try and escape again, but it still does nothing. The others gasp except Shadow.

"I'll save you Tails!" Sonic tries to tell Tails. He begins to move towards Eggman. Eggman presses a button on his robots controls and its other arm turns into a gun and he points it at Tails. Sonic stops in his tracks while Tails shivers a little.

"Now then, I will spare him." Eggman begins to reason, "If you give me all the Chaos Emeralds you have."

"No Sonic!" Tails tries to convince Sonic otherwise. "If Eggman gets all the Emeralds who know what he'll do!"

Sonic considers it for a minute. If he gave Eggman the four Chaos Emeralds he had Eggman could really do a lot with them, but if he didn't then… his best friend would be gone! Sonic sighs and gives in to Eggman. "Here." He throws the Emeralds over to Eggman and Shadow throws his one. "Take them."

"Sonic!" Tails says in disbelief.

"Sorry Tails, but you're more important than those."

Tails smiles slightly, he should've expected that out of Sonic. "Thank you." Eggman says. The Emeralds are sucked into a tube that comes out of the robots arm. "Now for the fox."

"Let him go!" Cream says with more force this time.

"Nah, I think I'll just blast him anyway."

Everyone gasps slightly or make a shocked gesture, even Shadow. "You can't do that!" Cream yells.

"We gave you the Emeralds!" Sonic remarks.

"Yes, but since when can I be trusted?" Eggman snaps his fingers and the closest laser cannons on the out side of the base aim towards them. Eggman's robot drops Tails on the ground next to him. "Ready, aim…fire!"

All the cannons open fire at the same time at Tails and Tails doesn't have time to react. Everyone watches in horror. "Tails!!!!" The lasers make a lot of smoke, but went it clears all they see is a beaten, dirty, and non-moving Tails…

* * *

Oh, poor Tails... 


	8. A Good Night

Be quiet BKKtE. This next part isalittle short,I just want to wrap up this part of the story.

* * *

Eggman hops away laughing, while the others watch the terror. They don't even notice him leave or his loud annoying laughter. 

"T-Tails?" Cream whispers. Tails looks hurt, bad. He's unconscious; he's dirty and bleeding in some places. He looks like Big sat on him twice!

"Tails!" Sonic rushes over to him. He feels pets the back of his head. He's cold, which is unusual for a fox. He strokes gently. "We have to get him out of here!"

"It's too late! You can't save him!" Shadow says in a harsh tone, but Sonic doesn't want to believe it. Tails…his best friend. Sonic's eyes begin to fill with tears. Cream's eyes are already overflowing. She pushes Sonic out of the way and puts her hand on Tails. She begins to chant.

"The serves are the seven chaos." She begins, "Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. Please, help this poor boy before it's too late!"

The others look confused. Cream's hand begins to glow. Slowly, Tails begins to take on his color again. His cuts and damages begin to disappear. The others stare, Cream was reviving Tails! Since when could she do that? It takes less than a minute for Tails to recover fully. He opens his eyes.

"Huh?" He looks around. "What- where am I?"

Cream jumps for joy. Her and Amy jump on Tails and hug him up. Sonic smiles and relaxes. Shadow doesn't care that much. Tails blushes at the attention. When they get off of him, he stands up.

"What happened?" He asks. "I remember being shot at by Eggman, and then nothing."

"You were in a critical state." Shadow replies.

"We almost lost you for a second." Sonic says, with a lump still in his throat.

"Cream saved you." Amy adds.

"She did? How?" Tails looks at her. She smiles slightly.

"I'm not sure how I did it. It was just an instinct." She says.

"Well, she is the guardian of Chao now, so maybe she can do it."

"I guess so." Amy says cheerfully.

"Now, let's get out of here." Sonic urges.

"But how?" Tails asks.

Sonic looks around, there's no more Tornado 2 they can use. He spots some of Eggman's planes tucked away in a corner.

"Hey, can you fly those?" Sonic points at the jets.

Tails glances at them. "Probably."

"Then that's how we get out of here!"

"But I don't think we all will fit."

"Shadow and I can run, just take the girls."

Tails nods and gestures Cream and Amy to follow him. Man, what a day, he thinks to himself.

* * *

Once they return to Tails home, they say their good byes and head to their separate lives. Tails takes the plane he got from Eggman and puts it in his garage where the Tornado 2 used to go. He's thinking of using it to build a new plane. Sonic runs with the wind to find a safe place to sleep for tonight. Shadow disappears into his mysterious world. Amy goes to her apartment for the night. Cream goes home, so her mom doesn't get worried. But then there's Knuckles, who went to search for the Master Emerald.

He never found it. He never sensed it, but when he returned to his island, he found it back on the altar, like it was never gone. Knuckles scratches his head in confusion. The thief must not have wanted it. Everything just gets more confusing.

Now, it may seem like a happy ending, but the adventure isn't over.

* * *

The story is closing in on the end. 


End file.
